Hero Wanted
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Every one needs a hero at some point but what if said hero needs their own hero? UsaMamo, fluff, angst, was feeling sappy at while writing it


"I heard she threw herself in front of it to kill herself" Smirked a masculine voice

"Just like her to screw it up" Replied a second causing the two to start into a bout of laughter.

"Yeah, Just typical" snorted the first.

Pigs..

Tsukino Usagi scrunched her face up, wrinkling her nose and shutting her eyes as she tried to block the voices behind her. This was just typical, She'd done something good, helped someone, saved someone in fact and people were still calling her a screw up. Yeah, it was typical.

She lifted her head a little and tried to put on a brave face, a smile plastered to her lips and her hair whirled around her but her eyes remained solemn and glassy as she continued to limp on. It had happened yesterday, out of the blue. She'd not thought about it, just done it..

Flash Back

She'd been minding her own business, trying to get home so she could help her mother make dinner when a scream had sounded a little to her left. She spun and was horrified to see a small girl with long black hair and purplish blue eyes stood in the middle of the road. A land rover was headed straight at her. The bumper was in level with that pretty little head of hers. If it hit her at the speed it was going, she'd have no chance.

Usagi lunged forwards, dropping her school bag as she sprinted into the middle of the road. Her arms locked around the small girl as she ducked and rolled, pulling the small child protectively into her hold. She'd stopped on the glass of a discarded soda bottle, a shard unknowingly penetrated into the back of her bare thigh as she pushed herself up. The small girl clutching tightly to her uniform shirt.

An older woman with equally dark hair ran over after the car had continued on, snatching the small girl from the Usagi and pulling her into a tight embrace whilst sobbing, hysterically.

"Oh, Rei! My baby, how many times do I have to tell you not to go on the road" The little girl addressed as Rei started into her own round of tears as Usagi pushed herself from the ground. She flinched, feeling a sharp pain in her thigh before it flooded towards her finger. Taking a look at it she noticed that she'd scratched her finger tip.

People crowded around them, mumbling about a brave blond heroin saving the girl and Usagi found herself pulled sharply into the embrace of the older woman who was hysterically sobbing still and mumbling something about thanks. A slight applaud sounded from the mob and Usagi was release from the bear hug only to be met with a sea of eyes. Non of them were familiar, all strangers until she saw them. A single pair of intense Royal blue eyes met her own and she saw something flicker across them, respect? relief?

She blinked and they were gone.

She spun round, frantically trying to find the eyes she had stared into only moments before but it was no use. He was gone. She'd known perfectly well who it was, she'd hope she would after spending every day for the last four years staring or rather, glaring, into them.

The next things had been a blur and she'd eventually been whizzed into hospital, her leg stitched and bandaged after all her scrapes and cuts had been treated. Her mother rushed in a few minutes before she was finished, the mother of the little girl she'd saved having the audacity to ring her and let her know what had happened after Usagi had protested going to hospital. She could have stayed off today but she just wanted to see her friends.

She him..

The present

She sucked in a breath and straightened her back, squaring off her shoulders. She'd risked her life and they were still calling her a screw up. She smiled wryly, life was back to normal, alright. She bit her lip, stifling a yelp as she cockled. She looked fine on the outside, save the injuries of course, but her ego had taken a major blow.

"Did you see her nearly fall flat on her face then?" roared the second voice

"Yeah, it's a shame she didn't fall.. I could use a good laugh right about now" replied the first.

Whilst listening to the two boys behind her, she didn't notice the green and beige blur that walked past her then halted. She carried on a few steps till a hand hooked around her slim wrist and spun her round. She tensed till she realised it was Chiba Mamoru, when her body just sagged further. Just what she needed, another put down session. She closed her eyes as the footsteps from the two boys stopped and they grew quiet, waiting for her sparring partner to begin to berate her but he didn't.

She instead found herself pulled roughly against him, his arms wound tightly around her shoulders and his head resting gently upon her own. He'd seen it. The pained look in her eyes that show the words had hit her heart.

"You ok, Usagi?" His toned was hushed but she heard it perfectly fine from where his mouth lingered besides her ear. She nodded dumbly managing a slight squeak as a reply and felt the arms tighten for a few seconds before slackening immensely.

"Looks like the clutz has herself a boyfriend" snickered the first voice.

"An older man too" Chuckled the second before adding "He must be a mental patient to go out with an idiot like her"

"Grrrr! Pack it-mmph!" Usagi was cut off when Mamoru placed two fingers over her lips, her pale blue eyes widened in confusion as his fingers left her lips and he turned to the two boys. Instantly they straightened and appeared to be like deer caught in headlights as the colour drained from their faces.

"Would you care to let me in on the pathetic little jokes you're both making about my girlfriend or is it just a case of schoolboy crush syndrome?" Mamoru at that moment looked rather pleased with himself as the two glanced at each other and began to mumble, both pointing at the other to divert the blame. A small breeze curled at a small cluster of Mamoru's thick ebony hair and his already dark eyes deepened a shade or two as he towered over the two boys.

"I suggest you leave her alone, Omi, Tristan" He smirked slightly as the two blinked at him in confusion and shock. He knew their names. He knew their names? how did he know their names?

Mamoru chuckled at the sight they made.

"I'm sure Mr and Mrs Patterson would just love to know about their sweet little Tristan has been bullying innocent young girls" The red haired boy blinked in shock as Mamoru's laughter picked up. He then turned to the other boy and smirked

"Etsuko Omi, I'm sure your parents would be more then ready to send you off to military school too" With this said, the two turned heel and made a run for it, effectively crashing into each other and falling back at the force. They leapt up and made a run for it again, this time successfully.

Usagi smiled as Mamoru's deep laughter boomed besides her, giving him a few minutes to settle himself. It was weird to see Mamoru like this, he contrasted so much to the one she usually saw but then moments ago he'd contrasted also. He was laughing freely, enjoying himself and feeling proud, a moment ago he'd been truly frightening and usually.. usually he was solemn and withdrawn. And each of the sides she'd seen, she'd fallen in love with..

"How did you do that?" She asked in amazement as he calmed down to the point he was merely smirking.

"I've met them both within the last few years... Tristan Patterson was adopted by a nice family just over three years ago, about a month before I.." He trailed off unsure of whether or not to continue but the look on her face gave him the courage "I moved out of orphanage". A small smile found it's way to his lips as a small hand found it's way into his, giving his own a light squeeze "And I met Omi in the hospital I'm interning at a month or two ago. His mother was extremely angry to find that he'd tried to insert his fist into his brother's mouth.. and it had worked.. till his brother got tired and couldn't get his jaw fully open again"

Usagi sweat dropped for a moment before giggling, realising that they had continued walking at some point.

"Arigatou, Mamoru" Usagi smiled up at him and was glad to find that he returned the smile.

"Don't mention it, Usagi" He winked at her then turned back to watch where they were walking.

Usagi smiled, glancing down at their hands which were still entwined.

"Why?" She suddenly asked.

"Why, what?" He stopped and turned to face her, a neat ebony brow raised.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"Did I say that?" He smirked slightly and made to move away but found the small blond wasn't shifting till she got an answer.

"Yes, you did.. Now answer my question, Baka" She frowned at him as he shrugged it off

"Was worth a try" he chuckled before pausing for a moment. His expression shifted and he seemed to contemplate it for a moment "Because I knew it would work.. plus I was humouring them" He mentally clapped himself on the back. Her face fell for a second before he realised his mistake and mentally kicked himself instead.

"Oh, Right" She seemed a little perky as she moved past him, her grip on his hand was looser too

"Plus, I wish..." He trailed off and she didn't catch the rest. She looked at him over her shoulder, knowing he was a pace or two behind her.

"WATCH OUT!" A blue haired girl dressed in yellows and oranges whizzed towards the unsuspecting blond, not used to the skates on her feet.

"AMI, WATCH OUT!" Called a brunette a few yards away on her own pair of skates.

Mamoru quickly tugged Usagi towards him, accidentally causing the blond to be plastered against his front. Big mistake..

His eyes slowly fell to meet hers and something clicked in his brain. The off switch. A smile tugged at his lips and he lowered his head. His hand left hers and wrapped around her waist, one coming up to cup her jaw as he pressed his lips gently over hers for a single moment then pulled away. He took a step back and chuckled when Usagi fell into him, opening her eyes in surprise. She blushed heatedly, bowing her head.

It quickly shot back up as he tugged playfully at one of her pigtails, her cheeks still holding their pinkish hue. Her expression softened as he grinned down at her, once against leaning in to press his lips to hers, lingering slightly longer this time.

As he pulled back, a hand buried itself into his thick mane of ebony locks and pulled his head back down as she kissed him hungrily. He groaned lightly before gently nipping at her lower lip causing her to moan in reply. He reluctantly parted from her lips but found he couldn't break the physical contact with her. He entwined his fingers with hers once again and they began to carry on into the sunset, Usagi's head leant against Mamoru's shoulder.

* * *

Author's note

I'm feeling that way inclined because I've not been shown any love lately sighs

Oh well, it's random but I hope you enjoy it


End file.
